1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather chamber structure for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure of an internal combustion engine incorporated in a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-264759 (see, FIGS. 1 and 2) wherein a breather chamber for separating oil mist in a crankcase into liquid and gas is disposed on an upper face of the crankcase in the rear of a cylinder body.
However, if a breather chamber is disposed on an upper face of a crankcase as in the internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-264759 (FIGS. 1 and 2), then the breather chamber projects upwardly from the crankcase in order to assure the volume of the breather chamber. Therefore, it is necessary to dispose other parts of the internal combustion engine so as to avoid the breather chamber. Further, since also a breather hose connected to the breather chamber projects, restrictions occur with respect to the disposition of parts around the same.